


oh, man

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlanta Hawks, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Rough Sex, Sacramento kings, Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Fuck off"Dwight's smile falters but then he smirks, "I would gladly fuck you,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> Homophic slurs(x2)!  
> Sex for first time with man
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> this is a fic. Boogie did not call Dwight Howard that.

It starts when Dwight goes to bump his fist and Boogie shakes his head declining him. 

Its ends with Boogie dunking over Dwight. 

The entire game is just them going back and forth as if the game is just Dwight vs Boogie and not Hawks vs Kings. 

The Hawks win. 

There are less than 10 seconds in the game and the Kings have the ball, games over, they don’t make a play 'All I do is Win' starts to play in the arena and Paul is walking over to Dwight as the last seconds of the game are played. Dwight hugs him, from the corner of his eye he sees DeMarcus. Aims to make him as angry as possible. 

He can sense him following him, can almost feel every step he takes until Dwight is turning around and bumping into him. 

"Faggot" 

He doesn’t cover his mouth when he says it. Dwight does a double take and keeps staring at the other man's back. 

He ends up highfiving his teammates and congratulating them all. 

-

DeMarcus is waiting at the arena's private parking lot when he exists to go home. Kent is throwing a Halloween party and the entire team is invited -Dwight plans on going as Harden; got the beard and everything-. 

He has an argument with his conscious before he ends up asking the other man what he is doing there, he is a good a man after all, plus its not like he can't fake a smile for a few seconds.

"Fuck off" 

Dwight's smile falters but then he smirks, "I would gladly fuck you, didn’t know you were a faggot" DeMarcus' eyes widened, he stood up abruptly "fuck you, man!" He poked him in the chest as he said it "what you so afraid of Cousins?" Dwight made himself taller and started to back the latter up,

"huh? What you scared of? The world finding out big tough _boogie_ likes to take dick up his ass? That what you so scared off, huh?" 

DeMarcus' eyebrows scrunched up as looked directly into Dwight's eyes. 

"Fuck you man" 

His voice wavered when he said it and Dwight smirked, "whatever you want, _man_ ".

They settle into an awkward silence -at least for Boogie it was-. 

"So, you gon' tell me what you doin' out here?"

"Bus left me. If you laugh I swear I'll stick my foot so far up your ass you'll have to miss the rest of the season" 

"I'd rather your dick but okay" 

Boogie looked over at him like he had just talked bad about a loved one, he noticed the playfulness in Dwight's eyes and with a smile he shook his head at the older man. 

"You need a ride?" 

Boogie ignore the question, "okay, want a ride?" Dwight tried again, "you gonna take me all the way to Sacramento?" Dwight laughed "nah man, got practice tomorrow" DeMarcus laughed along "you guys staying at a hotel" DeMarcus nodded even know it wasn’t a question, wasn’t directed as one. 

"Yeah, all right, I'll take you up on that ride" 

Dwight shot him with that charming smile of his and grabbed the bag the other had near his feet as he led them towards his car. Boogie stayed there stunned for a second at the action from the other man then proceeded to follow after him. 

-

"What hotel?" 

"Don’t know." 

"What you mean you don’t know?" 

"I mean I don’t fucking know, man" 

"So where the hell am I suppose to take you?"

He had pulled over and he was just staring out in front of him pretty pissed of with Cousins for..well, he wasn’t really sure for what but still he was sure he had his reasons. 

"…"

"…."

"Uhm, you still want my dick up your ass?" 

Dwight gripped the stirring wheel but ended up chuckling as he looked down shaking his head, he smirked and looked over at DeMarcus from head to toe. 

He shrugged, "I guess" 

"Take me to your place and figure it out on our way there" 

Dwight didn’t respond he just started driving with a smile on his face. 

DeMarcus on the other hand was looking over at the excited man and wondered why he had said that. His stupid mouth saying what he felt instead of being a normal human and keeping it bottled up inside. 

-

"Yes" that was the first thing Dwight said as soon as they stepped into his rented house then he pushed Boogie on his wall "do you?" 

"What?"

Their mouths were hovering so near all they needed was to lean in an inch to kiss.

"Do you want to fuck me, man?" 

"Kiss me and we’ll see"

Dwight chuckled and leaned in that inch to reach the younger man's mouth. 

"this how you kiss your teammates or am I a special case?"

"Don't flatter yourself"

They both laughed until Dwight kissed him again, after that everything heated up quite quickly. They went from the wall to the counter to almost knocking the table in the hallway over, to the living room, to the couch which was where Dwight pushed DeMarcus down. He climbed on top of him and started making out more intensely with him. Dwight stopped the kiss only to trail kisses down the latter's neck, sucking gently on the brown skin, enough to have DeMarcus feel something but not enough for a bruise to form. He moved up to kiss him again when he felt warm hands gripping his hips urging him on. 

"you never been with a man have you?"

"fuck you, man"

It didn't come out as tough as he meant for it to be but its not like he has nothing to blame for that, not the eyes staring intently at him, not the man on top of him, not the tingle feeling in his neck and definitely not the man's lips, Absolutely fucking not Dwight Howard's surprisingly soft and experienced lips. 

"I'm sure you will, later. Your hands are shaking" Boogie removed his hands like he'd been burnt "you haven't," DeMarcus had that same look he got on the court when a fouled was called incorrectly "don't be a brat about it" Dwight tilted his chin with his index finger and smiled at him in order to make the other smile back, he did, "you wanna be my brat?" Dwight kissed him again making the youngster moan into it "yeah you fucking do, I'll straighten you up" DeMarcus chuckled "not literally, you ass. You will not live this house straight." Dwight laughed along with DeMarcus as he leaned into kiss before he got off his lap and shrugged his shirt off. 

"what you waiting for? come on man take your shit off" 

DeMarcus stood up and did as told, watching Dwight from the corner of his eyes as he stripped off his clothe as well. His hands became clumsy as the always did when he got nervous and that let to frustration which led to Dwight laughing at him which led to irritation which was calmed with a kiss from Dwight. The Atlanta born man helped him slip of his clothing while he kissed the newly exposed skin presented to him as he went. 

Once they were both naked and standing in front of the couch Dwight placed his hand on DeMarcus' jaw but before he kissed him again he asked, "you sure you want this?" Dwight was staring right into his eyes "pretty sure I wouldn't be naked if I didn't" he joked, but once he saq the sincerity from Dwight he stuttered out a 'yes'. 

After that Dwight didn't waste any time. 

Dwight handed him a condom and some lube but before they got started he grabbed DeMarcus' hand that was soaked in lube and led it to his hole, "I need you to know where my spot is at so you know where to aim when you fuck me" DeMarcus shuddered but nodded nonetheless, he inserted his finger carefully watching Dwight as he did. He muttered out a soft "fuck" once he found it. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, Dwight had gone from being concentrated to loosing all self control in a second. He had made the older man throw his head back with just a finger, he couldn't wait to do it with his dick. Didn't have to wait, "if you keep thrusting your finger I will cum and I wouldn't want that because I really - _fuck_ \- need you inside me".

DeMarcus pulled his finger out carefully and squirted some more lube on to his dick to be safe. 

"It's like fucking a woman, just slightly better" he laughed and so did DeMarcus. DeMarcus had never laughed during sex, had never fucked a man before, had never even thought about a man like this before but now all he wanted was to laugh nonstop, fuck _this_ man and think about him.

His thrusts where slow and steady up until he got the hang of it ("I'm not made out of glass. Fuck me like you just got told 'no', brat") and started to thrust the way he wanted to. Rough and hard and aimed right to where he knew was Dwight's spot. When he did, fuck, Dwight's hole tighten around him and he shook and his moans got louder and raspier and higher at the same time and fuck, _fuck_. 

"Come on brat" 

DeMarcus didn'- couldn't last long, he gripped Dwight's hips and started slamming into the other man until he groaned louder than he had all night and spilled into the condom. Dwight had reached his climax right after and the tightening of his walls around DeMarcus' dick only intensified his orgasm much more. He bent down and pulled Dwight into a searing kiss swallowing each others moans. 

-

"so, how was it?"

"honestly? fucking amazing" DeMarcus was beaming and hadn't stopped smiling since Dwight had called him _his_ brat, promising to meet up next time they were in each other's cities. 

"yeah?" Dwight kissed him one last time before he let the other get out of his car, thank Rocco -his mechanic- for the black tinted windows of his car. 

"yeah, definitely doing that again" Dwight raised an eyebrow "with you, when I see you again" Dwight smiled and couldn't help himself but pull the other into a kiss. 

"Go, before I drive you back to my house" DeMarcus chuckled "would that be so bad?" but he opened the passenger car door anyway and stepped out. 

"see you around, man" DeMarcus smirked, "yeah" he breathed out as he turned and walked toward the back door of the hotel where Rudy was opening the door for him. Dwight raised his eyebrows as he saw DeMarcus getting yelled by Rudy but the other man turned around throwing him wink knowing that even though he couldn't see Dwight, Dwight could see him. Dwight couldn't help himself but smile. 

 

 

-

_hope the sex was worth getting in trouble for_

_..._

_fuck yes, that was definitely Rudy-yelling-for-hours-worthy sex_

**Author's Note:**

> based after the very physical game from today, SAC at ATL.
> 
> honestly, idk what this is or why I wrote it but I also don't care.  
> My writing is rusty because I haven't been able to write anything in a while, so I apologize for that.  
> and for any kind of mistakes! 
> 
> I do hope someone here enjoys this though!


End file.
